Worthless
by Delicate Petals
Summary: pairing: SasuSaku Sasuke has came back from killing his brother Itachi, and now ponders back on events while walking when he ends at a graveyard where a certain person is waiting...


**Authors Note: **Hey all! This fic is my first fic ever so plz bear with me and if not thenI suggest you turn back now if you know whats good for you;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the charcters.

This is a one-shot

Hope you enjoy!

**Worthless**

Am I _worth_ it?

It had been a week since the blond haired fox-boy had fulfilled his promise to a _certain_ cherry blossom. He had brought _him_ back, but not alone, he had fulfilled his promise with the very person whom he promised it to, but nonetheless, he had done so...

The blond haired boy, Naruto, had gone back to his normal way of living after his mission of finding _him_, which was eating ramen daily, fighting oppnents to prove himself worthy and be acknowledged, eating ramen, doing preverted stuff, eating ramen, being clueless, and eating a whole lot of ramen. But there was one thing he didn't do; try to impress a certain kounichi. He had now learned that he would never win her over the way he wanted to, so he gave up on her, gave up-_yes_, let go _-no_. He could _never_ do that. So he changed his affection for her from love to friendship... a friendship, _a bond_, that would last forever, and he had_ no _regrets.

She doesn't _belong_ to me...

'Why? why am I here? And more importantly why did they _want_ him here?' These questions circled his mind over and over again, but he couldn't find the answer. More like he didn't _want_ to find the answer... because if he did it would _add _to his guilt, his suffering.

The Uchiha prodogy was back to the place where it all started. Where he had become a part of team 7, where he had met _them_, where he had left_ them_. Ever since he came back he didn't want to meet with anyone. Half of the reason was because he felt guilty and half was because that he just didn't have the courage to speak with any of them, not even...

He was back at the place where he had witnessed the death of his parents, his _whole_ clan. All because of _one _Uchiha...

**Flashback**

"Your weak, your_worthless_ little brother..."

The older Uchiha smirked, the blood red eyes piercing through the darkened black ones...

_Your worthless..._

**End flashback **

'Bastard' The raven haired boy forwned, angered by the memories, but that frown was soon replaced by a smirk.

'No need to worry about _him _anymore'

**Flashback.**

The seventeen year old teenager stood over the body of his so called brother that was desperatly trying to suck in lifes' final breathes..

_Itachi was dying..._

He examined the traitor lying there in his own pool of blood. He clenched his fist somewhat at the sight of the very same blood that runs through him, spilled against the dirty ground, _carelessly._

"Sasuke..." Itachi craoked,"...you are a true sharingan...you have just proven yourself that your _merciless, cold, cruel and brutal_...you have _become_ the very thing you said you _wanted_ to be ... _me_."

Even though Itachi was at the end of his life he couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Sasuke fumed with hatered.

"But even though you have become somewhat strong...I still think...your _worthless"_

The rage and hatred that was bruning inside him had just exploded. Sasuke focused all his chakra in his right arm and sent Itachi the final devastating blow.

Itachi smirked his last smirk, laughed his last laugh, and_ drew...his last breath_.

_"I am not worthless."_

**End Flashback.**

Sasuke had been walking for a long time.

'I've killed him. I've avenged my clan, my family, but...?'

**Flashback**

" I know about your past Sasuke-kun...even if you do get revenge though...it won't bring anyone happiness...not even you Sasuke...nor me"

_She_ sobbed.

"I know..."

**End Flashback**

Sasuke could never be happy even after revenge, he_ knew _that, but still he wondered sometimes that maybe, _just maybe_, there's still hope...

'I have completed what I had lived for, but now that is done, what am I to do with my life? Should I live it out every singal miserable day? Or should I throw it away?'

Sasuke fianly stopped walking. He was so deep in thought that he conciously had no idea where he was walking to. He looked around and saw that he was standing at the place where the Uchiha clan used to live. _He was standing in his home._ He walked between the alley's and the houses that actually once belonged to living, breathing people. The whole place was desereted, untouched. Time to time Sasuke would have flashbacks of him playing with his friends, admiring his brother, watching dad be all powerful and finaly the most favourite yet heart-wrentching memory; being in the warm embrace of his mother.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke, why aren't you letting your tears fall?" whispered the warm and gentle voice of Mrs.Uchiha as she tightend her hold on her son.

Young Sasuke looked at his mother with tears in his trying to explain everything by just looking at her, but alas he gave in and spoke.

"I'm not going to cry. Dad say's it makes you weak... and I don't _want_ to be weak mom... I want to be strong as dad...and Nii-sama" he said trembling, trying to hold his tears back.

She looked at her son and gave him one of the most beautiful smiles.

"Crying doesn't make you weak Sasuke. On the contrary crying helps you by letting all the feelings, the stress, the pain flow out of you so that that pain and stress wont turn into hatred and rage. _Falling tears is what keeps you pure."_

"Keeps me pure...?"

**End Flashback**

'Is that why he became what he was? Just by not letting his tears fall, just by not letting his feelings flow?'

The weather was reflecting exactly how he was feeling._ gloomy_. The sky was covered with dark thick clouds and time to time voilent winds would rush out of nowhere and back again. Even though it was noon Sasuke's eyelids were becoming heavy and he was feeling a bit tired (maybe because he kept on having bad nightmares last night) 'Might as well go to my _apartment_ for some sleep'. He nevered called his apartment his_ home_, _because it wasn't_. His home was where all the Uchiha's lived, where _his family lived._

Sasuke had walked through the Uchiha clans' village and now was standing at the Uchiha Clan's graveyard gates. The Uchiha's were so respecteed by others that they even got there own graveyard for there own clan.

'It's been so long since I've been here'

Even though it had been so long since he visited he still remebered the location of his parents grave. He walked quickly and queitly only to find someone already standing there with a hood on that was connected to a long blue rain coat, praying for the dead. It was a small fragile figure that stood there not showing any sign of movement. Curioused, he walked slowly and cautiously towards it.'This person sure know's how to hide they're chakra' he thought.

He was now standing about 40cm away from the figure. The figure moved. It seems to have noticed that someone is behind them (Sasuke decided to hide his chakra as well). The figure slowly started to turn around, it's hood falling off it's head only to present beautiful pink hair, pink as the cherry blossoms.

_Sakura..._

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun. I had a feeling you'd come." She greeted him with her warm smile spread across her face and her emerald green eyes sparkling with so much warmth and love. Her hair was tied up into a bun with few strands of hair falling out from the sides. He had to admit, that hair style looked _nice _on her. She had grown since he had last met her. Not just physically but personality-wise as well. She had matured in many ways and he couldn't help but stare at the girl he first thought was annoying and weak. But his gaze wasn't a long one and he snapped back to reality.

"What are you doing here Sakura? Go back home!" he snapped.

'Why is she here? Seeing her here just reminds me more of what I had lost'

Sakura always made him feel this way. Seeing her happy and so joyful, full with love and warmth, made him feel more miserable.He hated it. Yet deep down he enjoyed every moment he spent with her and treasured every singal of those moments. He hated to feel this way though. It always made him even more confused.

" I will," she said with a weak smile "as soon as I am done praying for the dead."

And she went back to her original position.

'Has she always come here to pray for the Uchiha's? No. I bet she came here because she'd know I'd end up being here' The thought disgusted him. 'She using the graveyard an excuse to try and get close to me. Stupid girl!' He thought bitterly.

But that wasn't true. She would never do such a thing, and he knew that. His rage just keeps on getting the better of him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Do you like the cherry blossoms I picked for them?

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was holding two baskets oveflowing with cherry blossoms. 'How could I not notice the cherry blossoms?'

He stared at the pink petals that were either resting in the basket or fluttering there way the ground. He couldn't stop staring at them. The blossoms, for some reason made him feel _warm and complete._

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" asked the beautiful kounichi with concern lingering in her beautiful emerald orbs.

"Fine" he grunted. While answering her questions he never once looked at her. He _couldn't..._

"Would you...umm...would you l-like to put some blossoms on their grave?" she ended her question with merely a whisper.

Now he looked at her. He stared at her with his captivating onyx eyes. She couldn't help but let a slight blush creept over her cheek. He silently walked over, grabbed a basket and started to put cherry blossoms on everyone's grave. Sakura followed.

There time togeather was nothing but silence, but for some reason Sakura enjoyed his silent companionship. _His silence _was _golden_. Sasuke enjoyed the silence as well. It seemed like it was slowly washing away his pain,...well for the moment.

Both of them had finished putting the blossoms and went back to there original place; infront of Sasuke's parents grave. They stood there for nearly a whole good ten minutes, neither of them looking at each other, Sakura to scared that he might snap at her and Sasuke, well... It was quiet. _Too quiet_. Sakura fidgeted with her sleeves. She can't take it anymore!After arguing with herself for one whole minute she finaly summond the courage to steal a glance at Sasuke. But when she turned her head to look at him she didn't look away.

He stood there, infront of his parents grave, his fists clenched, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes, trembling. She then knew...how he was feeling.

"Sasuke-kun," she said breaking the silence "Remember when you told me that you had let your tears fall 9 years ago and never let them fall since that day...?"

Silence.

"...well I think you've kept your tears in for to long and it is now destroying you from the inside..." she turned her head towards him "so please... cry, let your tears fall" and with those words her own tear slided down her cheek.

No response.

"Sasuke-kun crying doesn't make you weak infact it helps you, because you see...when you let your tears fall your feelings of pain and stress wash away with it. Falling tears is what keeps you pure."

_Falling tears is what keeps you pure..._

Sasuke looked at Sakura with amazement, confusion, sadness, and hope. Sasuke had an expression that noone could ever describe.

'Mom said those exact same words...'

'Falling tears is what keeps you pure...Is that _why Sakura_ is so _pure_...because she lets her _tears fall_...'

Sasuke didn't know what to do, what to think...First time in his life he felt _this_ confused and_ this _alone. First time in his life he actually wanted someone to hold him and help him wash everything away..._everything._

_That hit the spot_. Hewrapped his arms aroundand rested his head on her shoulder's and..._cried._

Sakura suprised by his sudden action lost balance,and she and him fell to the ground. Sakura sat while Sasuke was practically lying on the ground, his arms around her waist nowand his head now rested on her chest(Not in the perveted sense pple ;). He had broken down completely. Nine years of tears flowed down his pale cheeks, one after the other. Sakura slowly placed one hand on his head and the other on his back.'He looks just like an inncoent child' she thought.

She cried as well as she watched the, egoistic, cold hearted, proud Uchiha prodogy break down in _her _lap.

"Cry as much as you want...I am right here".

She watched as he cried, and cried ,_ and...cried. _When finaly he stopped and went into a dreamless slumber.

Drip. Drip. _Drip._ It had started to rain.

She looked down at Sasuke and watched as he peacfully slept in her lap. For once in her lifetime she actually saw Sasuke peaceful and wasn't going to ruin that peace weather it rains or shines. She gently and slowly took off her raincoat, making sure not to wake up Sasuke, and placed it on his body and covered his face with the hood so the rain wouldn't bother him.

The rain started to fall faster and faster and faster until it poured down completely. It stayed like that for 2 to even 3 hours, but she _still_ didn't budge and neither did he. The rain was punding against the ground causing quite a racket.

'He must have been really tired to not even be bothered by such a noise'. She thought as she absent-mindedly removed the strand of hair on his eyes.

The rain had finally started to die down up until to the part where it was gone completely. And he _still _hadn't woken up and she _still_ hadn't moved from her spot. Sakura was now offically soaked. The clothing that she was wearing stuck to her body bringing out her perfect figure. Her hair was half way to completely falling apart and the strands of some of her hair stuck to her face like paper sticks to glue. She sat there looking upto the heavens where the sun had came out and she admired how the birds were flying away to begin new life. Watching the cherry blossoms falling time to time near by as the wind came and went.

He stirred in her laps.

'He's waking up' she thought happily.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, trying to take in the amount of light that seemed to come out of nowhere. He slowly got up and was now facing Sakura.

_Onyx locked with emarld._

He examined her figure and saw that she was aboslutly as it stood out infront of the daylight.

"Why are you wet?" he said without any emotions whatsoever, which was oddconsidering the guy just cried for an hour.

"Oh well...you see..." she began with a slight blush " you fell a sleep in my lap while you were crying and the it started to rain which lasted for about 2 to 3 hours and well... you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't wanted to wake you up, so I didn't" She ended with a beautiful smile.

He looked at his surrounding and saw that she was right. 'She sat in the rain will I slept on her lap for 3 hours! Why though? Why...? I am not worth it'

_Your worthless..._

"Where's the raincoat you were wearing?" he asked suddenly.

"I gave it to you so you wouldn't get _as_ wet." she said with a cheery voice.

He looked around andsaw that she was telling the truth. The coat was lying behind him in a somewhat bundle. He grapsed the coats sleeve.

"Sakura why...why-?"

She knew what the question was going to be, so she answered.

"Because your worth it."

Sasuke looked at her with a shocked expression which left as quickly as it came. 'Sakura' He understood now...

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"If you'd like you can continue sleeping on my lap...I don't mind..."

He stared at her for awhile and then slowly placed his head on her lap, turning his body so his chest would face the sky nowand she place a hand on his chest which he tookhold. He didn't care that it was muddy andwet. He didn't care that it was so bright. He didn't care about anything anymore except for one thing... and that was just _being with her. _She didn't care either about her surroundings. The only thing she cared about was that _he was with her._

"Sakura...Arigatou"

_I am not worthless._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed 

Plz REvIEW!


End file.
